Kandor Central Tower
Kandor Central Tower is a Tier 8 Raid in Episode 26 released in July 2016. Access to the Kandor Central Tower Raid requires a Combat Rating of 162. The Raid rewards 10 Marks of Victory and has a suggested Combat Rating of 169. Kandor Central Tower is part of Episode 26 sold together with the Wayne Manor Gala Duo. Access to the content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story Using stolen technology, General Zod has restored Kandor to its normal size! Still trapped within Brainiac’s bottle, Kandor now resides in the Arctic near the Fortress of Solitude. While its unknown whether Kandor on its own is a threat to Humanity, there is no doubt that Zod intends to raise an army of Kryptonians and rule the planet. Join Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl in Kandor to convince everyone that Humans and Kryptonians can share the planet and live in peace. Characters The enemy combat rating is 175. Locations Map Walkthrough Entering the raid, speak to Superman. He tells you that Kandor is all that remains of krypton and he and the other kryptonians are here to ensure it's safety. Supergirl speaks and says they must find her mother, Alura. On the way there, you will fight waves of enemies, and then you will confront Alura. She is actually with General Zod, and since he plans on using Kandor to take over Earth, you must defeat him in battle. Alura also attacks you, but cannot be defeated. After you defeat Zod, Lex Luthor appears and states that he's here to make sure that Superman and the others never leave Kandor. Defeat Lex Luthor to proceed. During the battle, Superboy will become an enemy and fight you. One of the feats in this raid is to defeat Lex Luthor without defeating Superboy. After you defeat Luthor, he states that the battle is wasting his time and summons Doomsday. He knocks Superman out of the room and goes after him. You and the others must locate superman and help him fight Doomsday. Eventually, you do. Defeat Doomsday to finish the raid. There is actually a feat for those who have never got it, it is to let the others who have got it defeat Doomsday and you just stand back and watch. After Doomsday is defeated, Supergirl states to Alura the players have bested Doomsday and should be trusted. After a conversation, Alura is convinced that Humans and Kryptonians can live in peace, and the raid ends. Content Equipment Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Kandor Reborn (Briefings) Collections *Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind Feats *Episode 26 Feats Gallery General Zod and Alura (Kandor Central Tower).jpg Kandor Central Tower - Lex Luthor.jpg Kandor Central Tower - Doomsday.jpg 13669764 10153979881093472 2555462435826869199 n.jpg Kandor Central Tower - Scene.jpg Superboy (Kandor Central Tower).png Kandor Central Tower - Alura.jpg Kandor Central Tower - Scene 2.jpg Kandor Central Tower - Scenery.jpg Superman and Supergirl New Avatars (Kandor Central Tower).jpg|Superman and Supergirl New Avatars Category:8 Players Category:Raids